June Hart
"TQG Pink Ready" "TQG 5 Ready" June is TQG Pink or TQG 5 she is childhood with Austin Meyer.June is also super sweet a BFF with Sarah Lynch Personality June is named the "Sweetheart" of the team.She is a super sweet she loves children and the outdoors.She is very fragile.She also Kay like Blake Biography June is so caring for the team she also tends the team's injuries and wounds she also has a big imagination and also uses the imagination to draw and when she she is not in the TQG Express she is in the park riding her bike or playing soccer,basketball, or baseball she also is teased a lot by Blake.She also joined the TQG Rangers because she wanted to find her lost siblings.June also has feeling torwards Blake and cares a lot for him. Character History There is not much to say about her past since her mom died when she was five and her dad died a 8 she was moved from foster home a lot she knew Austin at age give first he often act cold and emotionless at her then she meet Blake and Sarah at seven in the fair and two months later Tyler when she stands up from him.She also hums a song her mother sang to her and she also had three locket's her mom gave her a pink heart that has a picture of her and one a purple crested jewels heart that had a picture of her and her dad she also has a key that she also has a silver heart locket that she opened and found a picture of her and her siblings when they where young RPM Vs TQG TBA TQG Pink 5 TQG express ranger (previous number and color) !TQG Change !TQG Express Ranger (number and color) Arsenal *Train Dash Express *TQG Transformer *TQG Buckle *Vibrant Express Pass *Bridge Claws *TQG Blaster Zords *Ressha Pink 5 Zord *TQG Car Carrier *TQG Sheild *Wildcat Ressha TQG (color) ! Running on 0 Arsenal *Train Dash Express *TQG Transformer *TQG Buckle *Vibrant Express Pass *TQG Blaster Zords * Hyper (color and number) ! TQG Hyper Go ! Arsenal *Hyper Train Dash Express *TQG Transformer *TQG Buckle *Vibrant Express Pass *Hyper Cannon *TQG Blaster Zord *TQG Hyper Ressha TQG Express Ranger (previous color and number) !TQG Change! TQG Express Ranger (future color and number)! Arsenal *Train Dash Express *TQG Transformer *TQG Buckle *Vibrant Express Pass *TQG Blaster *Rail Sword Zords *Ressha Red 1 Zord *TQG Diesel *TQG Drill *Lion Ressha TQG Express Ranger (previous color and number) !TQG Change ! TQG Express Ranger (future and color)! Arsenal *Train Dash Express *TQG Transformer *TQG Buckle *Vibrant Express Pass *TQG Blaster *TQG Rain Trigger Zords *Ressha Blue 2 Zord *TQG Tank *TQG Police *Eagle Ressha TQG Express Ranger (previous number and color) ! TQG Change ! TQG Express Ranger (future color and number) Arsenal *Train Dash Express *TQG Transformer *TQG Buckle *Vibrant Express Pass *TQG Blaster *Cross Smasher Zords *Ressha Yellow 3 Zord *TQG Car Carrier *Panda Ressha TQG Express Ranger (previous color and number)!TQG Change! TQG Express Ranger (future color and number) Arsenal *Train Dash Express *TQG Transformer *TQG Buckle *Vibrant Express Pass *TQG Blaster *Tunnel Axe Zords *Ressha Green 4 Zord *TQG Tank *TQG Fire *Alligator Ressha Category:Ranger Category:Pink Ranger